Fifty's First Fireworks
by lovesfiftyshades
Summary: Just a little look into Christian's mind on his first July 4th celebration as a Grey.


**A/N: Just a little look into Christian's mind on his first July 4th celebration as a Grey.**

 **Disclaimer: This is an interpretation of copyrighted original material, with the understanding that such material is 'not for-profit' thus, constitutes fair use. The original characters of Fifty Shades of Grey are owned by E L James. The original content, ideas, characters and intellectual property of this story are owned by lovesfiftyshades as of 2015. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. No copyright infringement is intended. All rights for Fifty Shades of Grey belong to E L James.**

 **Fifty's First Fireworks**

My new mommy told me that the two days when she doesn't work are called the weekend. The days she goes to work are the weekdays and the two days she doesn't work normally are the weekend. Last weekend we didn't do anything. We stayed at home; my new mommy and daddy played in the yard with us all day on the first day and then my new daddy cooked hamburgers and hotdogs on the fire outside.

The second day, we went to the place, church I think it's called, where the people sing and the man talks about a man named god who loves me. The man at the front doesn't know I'm bad and the god man won't love me. I wonder if he hits little boys with belts and kicks them with his big boots. At night, my mommy closes her eyes and talks to that man. He must know me because she thanks him for me coming to her every night. I don't remember meeting him. I hope I don't.

Today is a new weekend. My new mommy says we are celebrating again. Today she says it's America's birthday; we celebrate American's Independence. Everything is red, white and blue.

My mommy has a mommy and daddy and they are coming here today. She said their names are Grandmother and Grandpa Trevelyan. My words don't work, I won't say their names but I'll remember them.

I'm awake in my bed when my new mommy opens my door.

"Good morning, sweet boy; are you ready for breakfast?" My new mommy is so sweet and smells so good. I jump up, run to the bathroom and then get my clothes on and I'm ready to head downstairs.

My new mommy always has food. Sometimes I remember the place where there was no food. When it's almost time for my mommy to call us to come in from playing outside, when the sun goes down at the end of the day; she tells Lelliott and me to wash out hands it's time to eat. My tummy will realize how hungry it is; that's usually when I think about the place with no food. When I think of the place with no food, I think of the other mommy.

The other mommy didn't smell good and talk nice like my new mommy. But she did have long brown hair and the prettiest white skin. Well, it used to be pretty. The mean man would come and make her have black and blue marks on her face and red marks on her arms where he put the rubber band on her arm and pins in her to make her sleep. When he put the pins in her arm, that's when I knew I would not have food. I don't like to remember about that, but sometimes I can't help it. I always try to think about the times the other mommy let me brush her hair. After she got the pins, and the mean man would could and bring his friends, and mommy would sleep and we would not have food; when she woke up she would always let me brush her hair. She knew I liked that. I think she wanted me to smile.

New mommy made my very favorite pancakes today and she has red and blue fruit to go on top. She says today is celebration day so we even get to squirt white stuff out of a can on top of the cakes. It's creamy and tastes sweet. I like the red and blue fruit and pancakes the most, they fill up my tummy.

After we eat, Mommy says we can play while we wait on her mommy and daddy to come to our house. Lelliott has building blocks and I have my cars and planes.

I hear people talking and see my daddy at the door. He is telling Lelliott and me to clean up our toys. I pick mine up, Lelliott doesn't listen. I go to him and start to help him. He gets mad and I point to daddy at the door. I don't want to get in trouble and have new daddy get a belt and hit us.

"Thank you for listening, Christian, and for helping Elliott. Elliott, get your blocks up now, son or you'll spend the afternoon in your room."

"Yes, sir."

I'm not going to help him since he didn't want me to touch his things.

We go to where the voices are and there are people there, my mommy's mommy and daddy.

"Gramps, Grandmother," Lelliott calls out as he runs to the old people sitting on the couch. I think I am supposed to be happy to see them but I don't know these people.

"Hello, young man. I'm your grandfather." The man holds his hand out to me. "This is your grandmother."

"Christian, you can take his hand; he wants to greet you; that's the way gentlemen greet each other, with a handshake. See?" My new daddy takes the hand of the older man, they hold a minute, shaking, then let go. I watch them, carefully, never taking my eyes off them.

I take the older man's hand in mine; it's strong, firm; but it doesn't hurt.

"No one will hurt you again, son."

They say this, and no one has, but they don't know how bad I am. Once they know, well, I don't want to think about it.

"Boy's, run upstairs and put your swimsuit's on." My mommy has put out a special pair of shorts she says we can wear to get wet. We have been in the water before. Today I think we are going on to eat outside and get in the water.

We go outside and play all day. The older man, he says he is 'Gramps', plays with us all day; so does my new daddy. We eat food they cook outside and once it is dark, my daddy helps us make the best sweet chocolate cookie I ever had.

Mommy has a tray beside a fire my daddy and Gramps built near the beach. She has sweet brown cookies, chocolate bars and puffy white squares, mashmallows I think she says.

Mommy puts a chocolate bar on the brown cookie and then Gramps helps me and Daddy helps Lelliott. We put the white puffy squares on a long metal stick and hold it over the fire. Just when they catch fire, we blow it out and put it on the chocolate and cookie and Mommy puts another cookie on top.

She lets me hold it and presses it down for me. The hot while puffy mashmallow makes the chocolate bar soft and when I bite it; it's the best thing I've ever had. The cookie is crunchy, the chocolate melts and runs out and the white puffy square is sticky and chewy and holds the cookie together.

Gramps hands me a napkin but I use my finger to wipe my mouth and chin where the chocolate is and then lick it off my fingers. I don't want it on the napkin. I want to eat it. I can't eat it off the napkin, I can eat it off my finger.

It's dark outside and we have a blanket on the ground.

Daddy tells us that we are going to watch fireworks. I don't know what he is talking about. He can tell by the way I'm looking at him I have no idea what he is talking about.

"We are going to sit here on the blanket and look out over the water. Up in the sky we are going to see bright lights flashing. Reds and blue and silver and the lights will twinkle and sparkle and look like they are falling to the ground."

My mommy and grandmother and sitting in chairs behind us with Gramps; my daddy sits with Lelliott and me on the blanket.

"Get ready, boys; the show is about to start." My mommy tells us with a big smile.

All of a sudden there a streak of light and really loud whistle sounds in the sky. Then for the first time since I had to stay in the closet for a really long time, I became so scared, I wet in my pants. Then I remembered I have my swim shorts on and they were wet earlier. Maybe my new mommy won't know I peed.

After the loud whistle, I heard the loudest noise I've ever heard. I need my blanket, I need to get away. When I hid in the closet, I always wished I could get away, that I could run. I imagined that if I ran, I'd be safe. I'm not safe here but why are my mommy, daddy, grandmother and gramps sitting here.

The sky lights up and it's really bright, just like my daddy said it would be. But the noise; my heart is pounding so fast and it hurts my ears and my head.

I find that I've scooted back until I'm off the blanket and on the grass. The whistles keep going, the bangs get louder and the sky lights up brighter.

Whistle, bang, whistle, bang, bang, whistle. I just can't take it anymore.

It's time to run. My feet are moving as fast as they'll take me. I hear voices screaming but the whistles and bangs are louder. I want to pull my hair out or claw my skin; it just want stop, I'd give anything to stop the noise.

When I run up the steps at the back of the house, I get to the door and I realize I can't get it open. I pound my fists on the door and there's no one inside to let me in. Everyone is down by the water. I want to scream but I can't; I pull my hair until I feel strong arms on both my wrists.

Here is comes; now they know how bad I am. I brace for the kick of the boot and the strike of the belt. I'm as still as I can be and I'm barely breathing. I'm screaming stop in my head but my voice won't say it.

"Christian, calm down son, I'm going to open the door so we can go inside." One hand releases my wrist and opens the back door; once my other arm is released I run upstairs to my room. I get in the closet and make myself as small as possible. Something in my head tells me I should not have run.

"Christian, son, where are you?" My body shakes; it seems like so long since I had to go through this. I bury my head in my hands, my hands feel wet; it's then I realize I'm crying. Somewhere deep inside I think I started to believe my new mommy and daddy that they'd never let anyone hurt me. Now they know how bad I am and the beatings will start again.

"Christian?" The voice is louder. It's not my daddy. It's Gramps. I barely hear him; he must be talking to my mommy.

"Dad, you don't know how to handle him when he's like this; I've never seen him so frightened."

"Give me a chance to learn, Gracie; I'll come get you if I need you."

It's quiet for a minute; but I think I still hear the whistles and bangs outside.

"Christian?" It's Gramps and he's crawling in the closet; he's coming to get me. Once he see's me, he lays down on his tummy and holds his face in his hands raised up on his elbows.

"When I was a little fella about your age, I had an older brother. He and a friend had some firecrackers. They are little sticks that you light and they pop really loud. My brother's friend lit several of the firecrackers and they popped. Then he decided he'd light more than one at a time. They popped before he could get them out of his hand and it burned his finger so bad that he lost it, the little finger on his right hand. I was there watching and I remember hearing his scream. I always hated fireworks after that. Those out there tonight; they are being done by professionals; they are supposed to know what they are doing, but they are still loud and dangerous. To be honest; I'd rather not watch them. To this day I've never really liked them. So whatcha say you and I stay indoors and do something, maybe go find some ice cream or something. Would that be okay with you?"

Gramps is not going to hurt me, he wants to help me. He doesn't like the whistles and bangs.

He crawls out of the closet and once he's out, but still on his knees, he holds his hand out for me. I take it and crawl out of the closet.

"Let's get you out of your swim suit and into your pajama's; I believe your mother put them on your bed." I take them and go in my bathroom. I put the swim suit in the hamper and put my pajama's on. When I go back to my room, Gramps is sitting on my bed waiting for me.

We walk downstairs together and Gramps goes to the freezer and gets each of us an ice cream sandwich. He peels the paper off and we sit at the table with a napkin to eat.

"You want to know something interesting Christian. The fireworks they are setting off today are in celebration of America's Independence and Freedom; yet they scare you to death and make you think of a time when you had no freedom at all. I don't want you to ever be afraid or feel that anything will harm you. I'll do anything in my power to help you grown up to be a strong young man, able to take care of yourself and think independently. We all want the best for you Christian; no one more than I do, son."

We finish our ice cream and Gramps walks to my bookshelf and tells me to get a book. I pick the one with all the planes and he sits beside me and reads.

The noise outside has stopped; my mommy, daddy, Lelliott and grandmother come in. Gramps shakes my hand when he leaves and tells me he'll see me again soon. He tells me not to be afraid and that if I need anything at all, I need to let him know.

I like Gramps; I hope he comes back to see me again soon. Fireworks on the other hand; I could wait a very long time before I have to watch and hear those again.

 **A/N: Just a little look inside Christian's mind on July 4th and his relationship with his grandfather; who I think he admired from the start.**


End file.
